ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Musical Madness
Characters * Dave Knight / Ultraman Dent * Tom Nash / Ultraman Nova * Amy Serizawa / Ultrawoman Six * Ultraseven * Ultraman Leo * Ultraman Orb * Ultraman Zero * Chaos Organism * Fireman * Jugglus Juggler * Lots of Female Ultras * Yapool * Dark Zagi * Ultraman Belial Paint it, Black On the streets, a group of people wearing black robes attacks a bunch of civilians. Fireman, the leader of the group, is standing on top of a black van. '' Fireman: I see a red door there! (points to the red door) I want it painted black! ''Fireman's henchmen then walks to the red door and starts painting it. '' Fireman: I want to see it painted black! Black as night, black as coal! ''Fireman then sees the sun. Being weak to the sun, Fireman's energy gauge begins to ring. '' Fireman: I want to see the sun (coughs) blotted out of the sky! ''EDL officers arrives on the scene and captures the group and Fireman. Not too far from the scene, Tom Nash and Ultraman Belial (in disguise) talks about random things. '' Ultraman Belial: I see a row of cars. They're all painted black. Tom Nash: Indeed, master. Ultraman Belial: What do you see Nova? Tom Nash: I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes. Ultraman Belial: Do you have to turn your head until the darkness goes? Tom Nash: It's not easy facing up when the whole world is black master, no racism intended. Song of Silence ''Dave once again communicates with his nemesis, Chaos Organism. '' Dave: Hello darkness, my old friend. CO: What is it that you want from me? Dave: I've come to talk with you again. CO: What do you want to talk about Ultraman Dent? Dave: Hi. U Can't Touch This ''Ultraman Orb (Specium Zeperion) is fighting a Sildron controlled by Jugglus Juggler. Being Sildron, Juggler can easily block Orb's attacks without being hurt. '' Sildron (Juggler): You see my face Gai? (taunts Orb) ''Ultraman Orb tries to punch Sildron's face but is blocked by the monster's gauntlets. '' Sildron (Juggler): You can't touch this Gai! Do better! ''Orb delivers multiple punches to Sildron but it gets blocked every time. Angry, Ultraman Orb changes form into Power Strong. '' Sildron (Juggler): I told you Gai, you can't touch this. ''Orb stands still for a while. '' Sildron (Juggler): Why are you standing there Gai? ''Orb then jumps to the sky, seemingly wanting to deliver a punch to Sildron. Anticipating this, Juggler covers his face using the gauntlets. Sildron (Juggler): Look Gai, you can't touch this. Orb: Stop. Juggler confused, peaks through the gauntlets. He sees Orb charging up the Garlacium Hammer (or Bomber). '' Orb: Hammer time! (smashes Juggler with a melee Garlacium Hammer) We Are Number One (just the first part) ''Yapool is holding a meeting with 3 other villains in his super secret lair... Underground of Tokyo. Yapool: (asking to Juggler) Are you a real villain? Zagi and Belial looks at Yapool in surprise. Juggler: Well, technically... no. Yapool: Have you ever caught a good guy. Like a, like a real Ultraman! Belial shakes his head while Zagi looks down to the ground. Juggler: Nah. Yapool: (to Belial) Have you ever tried disguises? Belial: Nah, nah... Yapool: Well alright! I can see that I'd have to teach you how to be VILLAINS! Now listen closely. Juggler, Belial, and Zagi looks at Yapool like idiots.Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Project D